Quoth I'll Try
by IcyKixz260
Summary: A certain Titan watches a certain movie while reflecting on her life, with a little BBxRae at the end. Originally first songfic, but lyrics were removed because of the site's rules.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: TEEN TITANS DOES NOT**** BELONG TO ME, it belongs to Cartoon Network(?), this is a fanfiction!**

**Sorry about this, but this was originally a songfic. I just found out songfics aren't allowed so I had to remove the lyrics. If you'd like to read the lyrics version, you can find it on DeviantART, but I go by IcyKixz260.**

* * *

Tiptoeing quickly and quietly down the hallways of Titans Tower, even though she could float, she made sure she made not a single sound, in case of disturbing her teammates awake, even though it was not a huge risk. She was not very loud, anyway, when not trying. Though she was doing something, she knew for a fact, that her teammates would never expect her to do.

Carefully, she rushed slightly as she reached the living room, also known as the kitchen and Command Center of Titans Tower, closed the door with a quiet _click_, and flicked on the lights, all in a few seconds. Pressing her back against the door, uncomfortable all of the sudden, she fell silent and listened behind the door. _It's nearly the middle of the night. No one is going to be up. _She told herself, trying to believe it. After listening for a minute to nothing but her own unsteady breathing, she sighed and relaxed a little. Walking over to the TV, she quickly pushed something into the VCR, the VCR turning itself on as the tape went in. She waited, watching the VCR making not too loud noises, as it processed the tape. Once satisfied it had taken it smoothly, she shifted to the kitchen.

Suddenly there was a blast of noise.

Trying to hold from shrieking, she twisted around in shock. The TV had turned itself on somehow, and it was on _full_ volume. Tripping backwards on the coffee table, either accidental or on purpose, she landed on the couch with a bounce. Nearly frantic, she grabbed the remote with both hands, and in hyper speed, turned the volume down with both her thumbs pressing the button in turns. When it had silenced, it was on a random channel, she sighed with relief.

But she tensed. What if one of the Titans heard it and had woken up? And was now heading towards the living room to investigate, because it was obvious the sound came from there? She could not be seen!

Slowly, she turned on the couch and stared hard at the door, expecting someone or maybe the entire team, to walk in and catch her. Minutes passed, and no one entered. If someone had heard, they would of walked in by now, surely?

Turning, sinking into the couch just in case, she sighed again of relief. Holding her head, she attempted to clear her mind. While trying to clear herself, she was interrupted by an over active emotion. Timid, her grey emotion; the emotion of her fear, worry, guilt and regret and several other related, was jumping off the walls in a sense. She had accidentally set her emotion off getting so easily excited by the previous shock of sound and nervousness. Hoping one of her other emotions would calm her emotion down, she pushed the thought of Timid away. Now was not the time to get worked up, especially with her emotion-sensitive powers.

She waited in silence again, checking for sure no one was going to walk in. Satisfied, she turned the channel to the VCR channel. The tape was already half way through playing movie ads, it always did that before the movie. She did not mind missing the ads, though.

Quietly, she walked into the kitchen, pulling out a popcorn bag from a box from one of the cupboards, and putting it in the microwave. Setting it at _3:00_ minutes, hoping with all she could that it would not be too loud, she moved onto making her herbal tea. She could not help reflecting on her life as she worked silently, how much she had grown up through out the years. How much she had changed. Now she was a Teen Titan. She had the weight of the city now, to protect and defend. She did not have time to let them see her cry, no not ever.

Long ago she was told she could not feel her emotions, ever. It brought danger to others, all around her. Where ever she went, she just could not feel. She had grown tired to listen now, to the people who told her not to feel. Her emotions were there, she could not ignore them forever. How could one truly not feel? She felt lightly, every day, her emotions. She made sure not too much feeling, not too much showing in her expression. She felt the emotions of others', everyone around her, as being an empath. She felt what they felt, how strong they were, how much they mean't, as if it was herself feeling it. She knew the consequence if she felt very well, she _feared_ it, but with this she found peace between her emotions and powers. And it grew stronger and better, every day, so very slowly.

She grew up with people having so very little faith in her, because of her Father, and her reason to even be here. _'Destruction,''_they said. _'The End,' _they said. So very little trust. So very little magic to hope. Now was too late to ever believe in such things...

She tried, she really did. Could she ever feel her emotions, truly? Happiness, laughter? Could she believe in faith and trust? Was there any hope at all?

"_Look at me, Robin!" She squeaked with her little child voice. The prophecy had been fulfilled, the world had come to an end. She had lost everything. Hope was lost forever. Now she was but a child, lost wandering the grounds of the deepest, darkest, place ever to exist; Hell. "There's nothing I can do." She choked. "There isn't any hope."_

The emotions she felt around others, nothing more but a lie. They weren't hers, no, it was merely an echo, haunting her. She could not feel. She knew it. She could not see what they saw, the emotion in every breath, every look. Happiness. Laughter. Faith. Trust. Hope.

So why did she try so hard to believe?

Her whole world changed the day she left Azarath. She did not know where to turn at all, she was lost in a new place, a new world. A new dimension. She knew no one, and no one knew her, and the threat she carried with every single step.

"_You in?" Robin asked, noticing she had not moved like the others. She looked up at him in shock. Turning to walk away but then halting, she replied."...I'm not the hero type. Trust me, if you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around.". She turned completely, ready to accept denial she knew what was now to follow. She had warned them, they could not trust her. She could not be a hero. How could she, when she would be the one to destroy the world? Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder, just for a second. She turned, now facing Robin, who stood in front of her. "I know enough." He smiled._

_She could not leave them waiting any longer. The prophecy had to be fulfilled. Hope was lost. Walking up towards where she would perform the spell to end the world, she ignored her friends' screams of protest from far down below, no matter how much it hurt. She could not stay any longer, she could not stay to watch the city burn, in the destruction that was all her fault._

With her legs tightly against her with her arms wrapped around them, chin resting on her knees, she watched the TV screen as if hypnotized. Popcorn long finished, sat in a bowl on the coffee table, it would be cleaned later. Her eyes shined as she watched, even though it was just a movie, she had forgotten how much it mean't to her.

"_Farewell, dear daughter." Trigon spoke in his dark, demonic voice, as his yellow eyes glowed a blazing red, lasers shooting from his eyes toward her, ready to kill her with a single, blazing hit. Everything going too fast for her, she raised her hand, as if to stop it. But how could she?_

_Suddenly there was a blast of light, coming from her raised hand, stretching out and connecting to a white shield, protecting her. Disbelief flooding through her, she looked to her hand and back to her Father. "..How?" Was all she could blurt out. Trigon showed no emotion to her sudden light. "You may have retained some trace of my power, but you will still be no threat to me, little girl." He spoke in a darker tone, almost threatening. "I am your _creator_, your _master_, you exist only to serve me. You survived only because I allow it. What hope could a child have to defeat her all powerful Father?"._

_The words hit her like a knife piercing into her flesh, the words stinging far worse than all the words she had been told before... _No. _She thought fiercely, fighting back all the words with an outburst of hope, trust, and all the faith she ever felt before. She did not somehow have some of his power. She was _born_ with his power, and no matter if it was taken away or not, it would _always_ be inside her. She did _not_ survive only because he allowed it, she survived because she still believed in hope and was stronger. If Trigon was so powerful, how come he could not just send himself into Earth's dimension and destroy it himself, without her having to be born at all? She could travel dimensions all by herself, and she had the exact same power he did. Trigon was wrong to still see her as no threat. She _was_ a threat to him, the biggest of them all. "You may have created me." She spoke, standing up, her eyes glowing with pure light. The light covered her, and she began to feel herself grow back to the real age she was. The light blinked, revealing her normal teenaged self, but with longer hair. Hands glowing of pure light, she spoke with pure hatred and disgust. "But you were _never_ my Father." _

_Raising her hands, she shot her Father in the chest with pure light. Trigon groaned as he stumbled backwards in pain. She began to walk towards him. "Wretched, insignificant_—_" He mumbled, before she hit him again with pure light, making him stumble backwards once more. "Fathers are _kind_," She hit him again. "Fathers _protect_ you,"_

_Trigon began to fall farther and farther back._

"_Fathers _raise_ you," She spoke, hitting him once more. Trigon groaned in pain, holding his head, as the light began to surround him like chains._

"_I was protected by the monks of Azarath, I was raised by my friends," She spoke, watching her Father land on his knees, suffering. "_They _are my family, _this_ is my home," She told him, as her powers took back what she had given her teammates of her powers, in hope they could save the world somehow with it, then believing she would die when she opened the portal. "And _you_ are _not_ welcome here!" She yelled, raising into the air, her crystal glowing of pure light. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos!"._

_Suddenly a giant, pure white raven exploded from her, it's wings threatening to cover Trigon as he cowered. "No!" Trigon let out a long lasting yell, as the light began to rip him to pieces in thin air. When he was destroyed, the raven exploded all over the world, returning it back to normal.  
_

She froze in place as she remembered clearly the day she destroyed the world, and saved it all in the same day. Shivering away the cold, dark memory, she focused more on the movie and let the memories slip away.

As the credits rolled, her eyes began to flutter. She began to tilt to her side, rocking back and fourth in a fight to stay awake. Yawning, she gave in, laying on her side and got comfortable. As she fell asleep, she unconsciously knocked something over...

Walking quietly, a green cat walked through the door, careful in each paw step. Why he was in cat form, he did not really know. Looking around, he saw no one. No one in the kitchen, no one by the kitchen table. Though he knew _someone_ was here, and if he was right he knew _exactly_ who it was. Running towards the couch and skidding to a halt in front of it, he could not help but stare at the silver-skinned, purple-haired empath sleeping peacefully upon it. He did not know how long he stared at her, eventually some thing else caught his attention. Looking down at his front paws, he stared in disbelief. There, in front of him, was a Peter Pan doll. The spitting imagine of the one in the movie, which remembering was one of his favorite childhood movies. She had just watched _Peter Pan 2: Return To Neverland_? He could not believe that _she_ liked it too, and even had a doll for it.

Surprised, he looked around at his surroundings. The TV screen caught his attention first, as it played _I'll Try_ in the credits, very quietly and softly. Blinking, he looked back to the doll than to her. Turning back into himself, he picked up the doll and put it beside her, than fetched a blanket and covered her with it. A smile almost reaching to his ears, he tiptoed to the door, turning off the lights. "Sweet dreams, Raven."


End file.
